A la decouverte de l'amour
by titerel
Summary: Ima et Izumi deux jeunes filles habitant Konoha decouvre que leur vie est basés sur des mensonges et que leur passé les attend a Suna et peut etre y trouveront-elle leur avenir...


13 ans de cela à Suna ;

Ayuma reprit sa lecture après un bref coup d'œil aux jumeaux qui continuaient a jouer a chat, et elle se dit « Quelle énergie ses deux la pour leur 8 ans ! »

C'est bientôt son anniversaire et elle se dit qu'elle préparera un bon diner pour elle, son époux et ses deux filles et elle pense aussi inviter la famille pour laquelle elle travaille. Et oui quoi de mieux que de partager un bon moment avec les personnes qui comptent le plus pour vous. Elle adore son travaille s'occupait des deux jeunes fils de monsieur et madame Fujin ; famille noble et riche de Suna lui procure un bien fou.

Soudain elle entendit des cris, Soname (prononcé sonamé) un des jumeau, vite elle jette son livre dans un coin et elle court,

VI ; Ayuma

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai peur... vite…. J'espère qu'il ne leur ait rien arrivé »

Elle court aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettent et la horreur elle vit Siam en pleure a cotés d'un précipice elle le prend dans ses bras

Ayuma : Siam qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Siam: c'est so… c'est Soname... Yuma … il….

Ayuma : parle….

Siam: Soname...il… courait... sautais... Pas exprès. Tombait

Soudain le visage de Siam s'assombrit et il pleura de plus belle…

Ayuma : quoi ? Ou est-il ?

Siam : il... Précipice...

Ayuma avait déjà lâché l'enfant et courait vers la falaise elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre plus, elle avait déjà compris… et la elle regarda et vit le petit Soname inconscient sur la branche d'un arbre qui avait miraculeusement poussé sur le flanc de la falaise et ainsi protégea le petit d'une chute mortelle. Elle cria a Siam d'aller chercher de l'aide et courra vers la maison cherché une corde, vite elle s'attacha la taille a un énorme rocher et enjamba la barrière et elle commença a descendre vers Soname…

Mais Siam tellement apeuré ne voulait pas partir il voulait rester avec sa Yuma, il voulait l'aider parce qu'il croyait que c'était de sa faute…

Alors qu'Ayuma avait presque atteint l'enfant elle leva la tête et vit Siam qui descendait le long de la corde…

Ayuma : Siam REMONTE !!!

Siam : Yuma non ! Je viens t'aider c'est ma faute.

Ayuma arriva enfin a la branche, elle se pencha sur Soname…

VI ; Ayuma

« Ouf il respire encore… j'espère que cette corde ne cèdera pas avec notre poids »

Malheureusement la prière silencieuse d'Ayuma ne fut pas exaucer, elle prit Soname dans ses bras et arriver au quart de son ascension, Siam qui l'avait rejointe se jeta dans ses bras et la corde lâcha avec leur poids…

Quelques heures plus tard trois corps sans vie fut retrouvé au pied de la falaise… Ayuma tenant serré contre elle ses deux petits anges…

13 ans plus tard à Konoha

Dans une petite maison a quelques mètres de chez ichiraku

… : ah bonjour Izumi-chan tu as bien dormi ?

Izumi : Ah Ima-chan bonjour. Oui bien dormi et toi ?

Ima : très bien. Sa te dirait que l'on aille se balader plus tard ?

Izumi : Bien sur.

Izumi regarda sa petite sœur d'une année sa cadette, elle se dit qu'elle continuera a tous faire pour la protéger. A chaque fois, que leurs parents s'énervent contre elle, elle se jette sur Ima recevant tous les coups a sa place. C'est sa petite sœur et elle doit tous faire pour la protéger, elle n'a qu'elle au monde. Elles étaient tout l'une pour l'autre et n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi leurs parents leur en voulaient autant, pourquoi ils les faisaient souffrir…. Elles vivaient recluses parce que leurs parents les interdisaient de sympathiser avec les autres habitants de Konoha…  
VI ; Izumi

« Ima je te jure on trouvera un moyen de quitter cette maison, aujourd'hui j'ai une interview pour un travaille comme architecte, j'ai toujours su que le dessin m'aiderai même si papa et maman pense le contraire et grâce a sa on pourra s'acheter une maison et vivre enfin heureuse toute les deux. Ma petite Ima j'espère que je pourrai continuer a te protéger jusque la. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que l'on pouvait faire pour mériter ses coups, j'ai toujours cru que les parents sa aimer leur enfants d'instinct ; toutes les nuits que tu as passé ma petite Ima a me soigné mes plaies, toutes les nuits que tu as frotté récurer laver de fond en comble la maison parce que je ne pouvais pas a cause de mes blessure pour m'éviter d'autre coups jamais non jamais je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. »

Izumi était forte a dix-sept ans elle avait supporté tant de maux, et maintenant c'était une femme qui donner d'elle-même tellement facilement, elle adorait sa petite sœur. Et Ima que dire, elle faisait tous ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider sa sœur a s'en sortir parce qu'Izumi avait promit qu'elles s'en sortiraient toutes les deux et qu'après elles trouveraient leur place et serait heureuse, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Ima adorait la vie elle voyait toujours le bon cotés des choses peut importe la situation et se disait qu'à force de détermination on peut tout faire… C'est pour cela qu'elle admirait un certain ninja qu'elle voyait tout les matins aillait s'entrainer de très bon matin, elle se cachait parfois juste pour le voir se donner corps et âme a son entrainement… et a chaque fois cela la rendais plus forte, elle se disait qu'elle aussi a force de détermination elle pourra devenir cuisinière et avoir son propre restaurant c'était son rêve. Tous ce qu'elle aura souhaité si on lui avait laissé rêver ce serai sa son restaurant et une petite vie tranquille avec sa grande sœur mais cela lui était interdit elle ne peut pas laisser grandir en elle de faux espoirs.

Quelques heures plus tard prés de la rivière les deux jeunes filles s'étaient retrouvées pour leur petite balade.

Izumi : Dit j'ai adoré ta nouvelle recette c'est bien des herbes italienne ton ingrédient secret ?

Ima : pff comme si j'aillais te le dire

Izumi : (énervée) tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir je te jure que tu vas me le dire…

Izumi se mit a courir après Ima qui se moquer d'elle

Ima : tu ne m'attraperas jamais comme sa grosse limace !  
Izumi : attend je vais te montrer ce qu'elle sait faire la limace

C'était de rare moment de bonheur qu'elle partager toutes les deux et elles savaient que bientôt leur cauchemar reprendrait et elles profitaient de ce rare moment de répit


End file.
